In general, the greatest reason why a traffic accident such as a collision accident or a rollover accident of a vehicle causes injuries to occupants is that the occupant is catapulted out of the vehicle due to inertia caused by a traveling speed of the vehicle and then falls onto a road surface while experiencing impact, or a driver collides with a front glass, an instrument panel, or the like and then suffers a head injury or a neck injury, or a chest of the driver collides with a steering wheel such that the driver suffers a chest injury.
Thus, although a motor vehicle safety belt does not directly or fundamentally prevent a traffic accident, the motor vehicle safety belt is used as an effective means that fixes the occupant to the seat at the time of a traffic accident, and prevents the occupant from being catapulted out of the vehicle or colliding with apparatuses in the vehicle, thereby reducing a fatality rate and severity of an injury at the time of a traffic accident while the vehicle is travelling, and as a result, traffic regulations make it mandatory for the occupant to fasten the safety belt.
In this case, the motor vehicle safety belt should not cause any inconvenience when the driver drives the vehicle, and needs to assuredly protect the occupant at the time of an emergency.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the motor vehicle safety belt typically includes a belt 10 which restricts a body of an occupant, a slip guide 19 which guides the belt 10, a retractor 12 which winds up the belt 10 passing through the slip guide 19, a tongue plate 14 which is fastened to the belt 10, a buckle 16 which fixes the belt 10 and binds with the tongue plate 14 fixed to the belt 10, and an anchor 18 which is a supporting shaft of the belt 10, and in this case, the belt 10 includes a shoulder belt 10a, and a waist belt 10b for the occupant.
It is obvious that the motor vehicle safety belt in the related art as described above exhibits a significant effect in respect that the motor vehicle safety belt reduces injuries to the occupants at the time of a vehicle accident.
That is, severity of an injury to the occupant is relatively reduced when the occupant fastens the safety belt in comparison with when the occupant does not fasten the safety belt, but even though the occupant fastens the safety belt, the occupant may suffer injuries to the neck, the abdomen, the chest, the waist, and the like.
In particular, regarding the structure of the safety belt, the belt has the shoulder belt 10a, and the waist belt 10b, such that the shoulder belt 10a supports an upper body of the occupant and the waist belt 10b supports a pelvis of the occupant at the time of a collision accident, but there is a problem in that in a case in which the body of the occupant leans toward a side due to a traffic accident, the safety belt strikes the neck or the face other than protecting, which directly and seriously affects the life of the occupant as compared to other body parts.
That is, injuries to drivers due to vehicle collisions are caused by various reasons such as direct impact to the drivers or a crushing accident of the vehicle, and the safety belt is a powerful protective device for minimizing injuries due to vehicle impact and protecting the driver, but the driver may often and unexpectedly sustain an additional external injury caused by the safety belt itself because of an arrangement configuration of the safety belt in the related art, and therefore, there are various attempts in terms of the arrangement, the shape, and the configuration of the safety belt, but there are drawbacks in that an arrangement configuration is complicated, additional devices are required, and as a result, manufacturing costs are increased.